Amor en guerra
by pao.chan00
Summary: Durante la primera Guerra Mundial, Eren Jäger es enviado al campo de batalla en Francia donde conoce a Levi -mal summary, pero pasen y lean-


**Holi~ Traigo este sepsi fic que se me ocurrió en clase de historia**

**Pareja: RivaillexEren (futuramente ErenxRivaille)**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Isayama-sensei**

**Extención: 1000 palabras**

**Gracias por la ayuda a mi amiga Rebeca (t h4mo Becky-chan) quien escribió 447 palabras y las 553 restantes yo las escribí, gracias a ella se me ocurrió ella resto de la historia xDDD**

* * *

Eren Jaegar, soldado razo de la infantería de reconocimiento de las fuerzas armadas alemanas, víctima de la sed de venganza por su patria y familia decide enlistarse en las tropas que se dirigían hacia Francia.

Estaban en el apogeo de la primera Gran Guerra ó Primera Guerra Mundial. Los alemanes se preparaban para atacar a Francia.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa, los cuerpos inertes en el suelo era lo que se podía divisar, en su mayoría alemánes.

Pero nuestro amigo no era el mejor, pero si era bueno.

_Hierba mala nunca muere._

Recordó las palabras de su comándate y amigo, Dotto Pixis.

Eren rió por lo bajo al recordar a Pixis.

Ya casi anochecía y era un peligro quedarse solo en territorio francés siendo un alemán, así que tomo la pequeña mochila que tenía y agradeció que Mikasa le hubiera puesto un conjunto de ropa que no era del ejercito.

Con la nueva muda de ropa siguió su camino por el territorio enemigo hacia su refugio para poder aguardar ahí hasta el próximo combate pero no contaba con lo que pasaría a continuación un segundo a otro Eren estaba tirado en el piso con alguien encima de él, siendo ahorcado con un rifle, Eren por dentro se lamentaba no haber regresado antes y ahora estaba en esa situación, pero no dejaría las cosas así, al menos daría su último esfuerzo hasta el final. Con dificultad Eren forcejeaba con la otra persona hasta que finalmente logro zafarse y levantarse, mala idea, en un parpadeo ya era el objetivo del rifle del otro, alarmado el ojiverde decidió usar otro plan.

-Espera!-dijo alarmado

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué haces en estos territorios?- dijo el sujeto.

-M-mi nombre es Alan Tristán-mintió. El hombre bajó el rifle creyendo que solo era un mocoso.

-¿No sabes que está prohibido estar en estas zonas?, ¿quieres morir acaso?-dijo

-N-no señor, solo era un atajo pero fue un error el mío el haber pasado por aquí-dijo disimulando el más joven.

-Rivaille-

-Eh?-dijo el chico confundido.

-Mi nombre es Rivaille, no me gusta que me digan señor, mocoso-dijo el azabache

-S-si-el joven solo se quedo congelado, cómo ese hombre lo había logrado atemorizar en tan solo unos minutos!?

-Vámonos-dijo el mayor de los dos

-A-a donde?-se pregunto el ojiverde

-A tu casa, te escoltare ya que no queremos inocentes muertes, muchos alemanes han atacado por estos lugares-

-No es necesario, puedo ir solo- dijo tomando de nuevo su mochila

-No te pregunte, es una orden- dijo con una mirada fría.

_Perfecto._ Pensó el de ojos verdes, ahora como diablos se quitara a ese hombre de aspecto amenazante.

-Mmmm... A decir verdad, yo no tengo hogar.

-Tch... Todo es por culpa de los estúpidos alemanes.

Oh no, se acababa de meter con su patria, pero no la podía defender, no por el momento.

-Eh? A sí, los alemanes-dijo el castaño en un casi susurro

-¿Familia?

-No-Oh claro que tenía una familia, en Alemania, estaba su madre, su padre y su novia, Mikasa.

Mikasa era una linda chica de facciones asiáticas, que, si bien no le correspondía como merece, ella era su todo.

El castaño iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el azabache se paró.

-Oí, mocoso-

-Eh?-el joven paró en seco al darse cuenta lo adelantado que iba

-Déjame ver que es lo que tienes en esa mochila-

_Joder._ Fue el único pensamiento del joven, había olvido por completo que llevaba consigo la mochila que, aparte de provisiones llevaba su uniforme militar. ¿Qué escusa le inventaría al pelinegro?. Mientras tanto aquel pelinegro se estaba desesperando, así que hizo lo que solía hacer cuando se desesperaba: golpear al causante de ello. Y así el joven castaño termino tirado en el suelo. Mientras veía como el mayor se le acercaba y tomaba su mochila, nuestro querido castaño le rezaba a todas las divinidades habidas y por haber, que aquel francés de mirada grisácea no viera su uniforme. Pero como si el universo estuviera en su contra, eso fue lo que el azabache encontró.

-¿Qué mierda esto?-preguntó el francés a la vez en la que sacaba el uniforme militar del castaño.

-L-Lo tome del cuerpo de uno de los soldados muertos-mintió el castaño-pensé que me serviría de algo después-el castaño se estaba poniendo nervioso con la mirada penetrante del francés. Este solo le vía sin expresión alguna en el rostro, lo que ponía aun más nervioso al de ojos verdes.

El azabache no era tonto, el muchacho de ojos verdes ni siquiera parecía de eso rumbos, así que se le ocurrió una idea para saber si era francés. Todo el tiempo habían estado hablando en ingles.

-Je vous crois, gosse-dijo el francés

-¿D-disculpe?-el castaño se preocupo al darse cuenta de que no sabía nada de francés.

-Lo sabía-el mayor golpeó al castaño hasta hacerlo caer al suelo (solo dos golpes)-Dime _Alan_si es que es tu verdadero nombre, ¿Quién eres? y ¿De dónde vienes?

El castaño estaba claramente nervioso, no sabía si responderle con la verdad o decirle más mentiras para que le dejara libre. Así que opto por la segunda opción, de la que más tarde se arrepentiría, llevándolo a problemas, desamor y... Bueno, el punto es que el castaño volvió a mentir.

-M-Mi nombre si es Alan, soy un soldado americano, me quería infiltrar en las tropas alemanas y lo logré, obviamente no sé francés-el castaño le rezó a todos los dioses y deidades existentes, que el mayor le creyera.

Levi miraba atento al ojiverde, contemplaba las posibilidades de que lo que estuviera diciendo el "mocoso" fuera real, pero quedaba una duda

-¿Quien te mando?

-El comandante Erwin Smith-contestó el ojiverde agradeciendo que le habían hablado acerca del comándate de norte América.

-Así que fue Smith-el azabache meditó un poco la situación-si es así, creo que puedo confiar en ti


End file.
